Counterfeit
Welcome to the sunshine state! Where the women are gold diggers and the men are crooks. Meet Mr. Mitchell: On the surface, a golf coach for a respectable country club. Under the surface, a professional money launderer and counterfeiter - a master criminal. Mitchell and his partner in crime, Wilson, have managed to stay under the radar literally making Millions. Until now. "Lets drain the place!" - '''Bain, during the Counterfeit heist briefing' '''Counterfeit '''is a heist in ''PAYDAY: The Heist. It takes place in the suburbs. It is part of the Wolf Pack DLC. Two businessmen, named Mitchell and Wilson, have a money laundering setup beneath their homes, which generates millions of dollars for the two and their families. The goal of the heist is to rob the two of the money plates they use to create their counterfeit money. The heist begins with a phonecall from Mitchell. A crewmember is impersonating an employee from a company called Bodhi's Pool Repair. Mitchell wants the crew to come and fix the pool, with the crew member responding that they will be over right away. When the crew arrives, all dressed in Bodhi Pool Repair uniforms, Mitchell is in his backyard with his and Wilson's family. The heist can be iniated at any time, and it is recomended to do so when Mitchell has shown the crew to his basement and the people in the backyard are surrounded to be taken as hostages. It can be difficult keeping the hostages alive in this location, as much of the heist's firefighting takes place here, so it is recomended to herd the civialians indoors if possible. Once the heist is activated, the crew will have to hack the door locks in the basements of Mitchell and Wilson's homes. When both locks are hacked, the doors will open, and a crew member will have to break into the room with a crowbar. When the crew arrives, Bain tells them that the safe cannot be opened by drilling the lock, and instead recomends a method he has tried before, filling the safe with water and detonating a charge from the inside, blasting the door open. The crew will have to plant a drill on top of the safe, plug the drill in, drag a hose from one of the house (one of three random locations) to the safe, and begin the process of filling the safe with water. The police will try to stop the crew by shutting off power while the safe is being drilled and water while it is being flooded, which will cause the crew to find the respective electrical box or water pipe to continue (A Bulldozer is guarding the box or pipe each time). There is a small chance that when the crew enters the safe room, the room will be filled with bundles of money, and boobytrapped with C4. The crew must either take as much money as possible or defuse each C4 charge. Failure to defuse the charges results in the room exploding, knocking any crew members inside the room into Bleed-out, and destroying the roof of the room, which is exactly beneath the pool. Both players and police can access the room from the pool using this new entry point. Once the safe is filled with water, a player must drop a C4 charge into the safe. The resulting explosion removes the door, allowing access to the plates and several jewels. When all of the plates have been taken, the heist will enter it's final phase, where the crew must escape into the sewers. Once in the sewers, crew members with crowbars will break through each doorway until the crew finally reaches the beach, which ends the heist. Objectives *Hack both door locks *Place a drill on the safe, plug in the drill, drag the hose to the safe, and wait for the drill to stop *Turn on the water *Turn the water or electricity back on when police turn them off *Drop a C4 charge in the safe *Take all the money plates *Escape Gallery Trivia *Both heists in the Wolf Pack DLC require crowbars that must be found. This could be a reference to Valve and Overkill's collabroative level, No Mercy, and how to tease the new level, crowbars from Half-Life and med-packs from Left 4 Dead were scattered throughout some of the maps. *In the basement of Mitchell's house, next to unlock panel, there is a rolled up newspaper which is an easteregg to the First World Bank Heist. It mentions that it has been robbed again, and mentions various aspects of the heist, such as the bank manager being tied up. The newspaper ends with an article on how video games lead to armed robberies. *The method recommended by Bain is very similar to the method used by Robert De Niro in Edward Norton's movie, The Score. *The childrens room in Mitchell's house contains Left 4 Dead action figures. *In the same room there is a toy heavy loader holding a toy armored car. This is an easteregg to the Slaughterhouse heist. You will also see a miniature of the airplane, used in Green Bridge, and Alex' helicopter hanging from the ceiling. In the PC version, Left 4 Dead figures are also nearby the loader. *The unlock panels both are labeled White Mesa. This could be a reference to Valve and the Half Life series of games, that is Black Mesa. *Sometimes the radios scattered across the map will be playing a song singing about Hoxton, Dallas, Wolf, and Chains. *There is said to be big secret contained within the Counterfeit heist. Speculation rose when Steam Forum poster Rick_Astley mentioned there's no known way to complete the heist in a stealthy way. This makes the achievement/trophy Pacifist suspicious, implying there is a hidden way not known yet to complete this heist. This made way for other speculation once overkill_bo, the executive producer of PAYDAY: The Heist, teased there is a hidden secret in the DLC. *The fictional company "Bodhi's Pool Repair" mentioned in the intro of the heist, could possibly be a reference to the 1991 crime movie "Point Break" in which the late Patrick Swayze portrayed the character "Bodhi"